And Then He Kissed Me
by darkcurls-and-hazeleyes
Summary: Blaine doesn't mean for it to happen like this. Not here, not so soon.


**_A/N: let me just start off by saying I did not mean for this to happen. One of my friends had a dream about this and it's her birthday so I sort of felt obligated to turn it into a fic and then this happened but it got out of hand and I'm so sorry_**

**_Warnings: uhhhhh movie theater makeouts? A hint of maybe something a little more at the end but I don't really know. Title from And Then He Kissed Me by the Crystals (you have no idea how hard it is to find titles for fanfics that aren't Klaine) _**

* * *

Blaine doesn't mean for it to happen like this. Not here, not so soon.

He's been planning to do it for a while—just once, to see if it's really as good as he thinks it'd be—but of course he'd wanted to talk to him about it first to avoid any awkward unwanted advances that could potentially ruin their relationship.

But for some reason, right here and right now in the back corner of a dark move theatre suddenly seems appropriate.

Neither of them are really watching the movie, anyway. Blaine had only dragged Sam along because Cooper had gotten a minor part ("Five lines, Blaine. Five. This is it, this is where my career kickstarts. You _have_ to go see it right away.") and of course he's obligated to go support his brother. But if he was being honest, he'd never seen a more boring movie in his life and it wasn't even halfway over yet.

Looking over at Sam, he can see his silhouette outlined against the wall. The blue glow from the screen is playing across his face, shadowing his cheekbones and the cute little bump at the end of his nose. He's leaning on his hand on the armrest closest to Blaine, cheek squished into his palm as he struggles to keep his eyes open. He stifles a yawn and Blaine bites his lip, trying not to make his leering too obvious. Blaine crosses and uncrosses his hands in his lap, brushes imaginary lint off his pants, taps his foot against the chair in front of them until Sam puts a hand on his leg to stop him and oh, okay, that's really not helping the situation.

_Just do it, Blaine. You'll regret it if you don't._

Blaine takes a deep breath and touches Sam's arm and when he looks up there's a split second of indecisiveness, a wave of _should I really be doing this? What if he doesn't like it? What if he pushes me away and never wants to see me again?_ But it evaporates like water on a hot sidewalk as soon as Sam's lips turn up into a waiting smile, movie completely discarded as he waits for Blaine to speak. It's a hushed whisper when he says, "What's up?"

Then Blaine's leaning in, over the armrest he's gripping as he quickly presses his lips to Sam's, brief enough to be called a peck but long enough that he feels his body go rigid and when he opens his eyes Sam's are wide and an immediate wave of regret washes over Blaine.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers, leaning back. "I'm so sorry, I didn't—"

But before he can stutter out the rest of his apology there's a pair of hands on his face and he's being pulled forward and oh, _oh_, Sam's kissing him this time and he's not pulling away and god, his lips are so soft and he's never tasted anything so sweet and before he can register what he's doing he's fisting a hand into his hair and tugging him closer, letting out a tiny moan in the back of his throat that's drowned out by the sounds of the long-forgotten movie.

It's suddenly too hot in the air-conditioned theater and Blaine can't get close enough, not even when Sam moves his hands to the sides of his shirt and tugs, running his tongue over his bottom lip and drawing it into his mouth without a second thought. Blaine whines, then, squeezing his eyes shut and raking his hands over Sam's scalp, breathing hard as he nips at his bottom lip. He can feel his friend's mouth turned up into a smile and he lets out a breathy laugh, slightly tilting his head to catch a better angle and they both moan when the slide is perfect, slippery without being too much and Blaine realizes kissing Sam is better than he ever imagined it would be.

They're lucky they're alone in the movie theatre because soon Blaine's shirt is untucked and Sam's hair is a mess, but that's when Blaine gasps and pulls away and moves his hands to Sam's shoulders, keeping him at a distance as he catches his breath. He wants this, has always wanted more when it came to this boy, but not in the back of a deserted cinema while they're supposed to be watching his brother's movie. Sam leans in again but Blaine shakes his head, and instantly regrets it when he sees the dejected look on Sam's face.

"No, no," Blaine says, breathless as he pants and tries not to squirm in his seat. "I-I want to. Just not here. Do you—wanna go?"

Sam licks his lips and nods without hesitation, smiling slightly and how is he allowed to look so good with the lights from the movie playing so perfectly over his face? His lips are slick and shiny from chapstick and saliva and Blaine wishes he'd done this someplace more private because now he has to survive the drive back to Sam's house which is only a few blocks away but when they get to the car Sam pushes Blaine up against the door and kisses him again, far too messy and dirty for a public parking lot. Granted, the weather is terrible so not many people are around but it still makes Blaine blush, still makes him grip at Sam's hips and pull him forward and suck on his bottom lip and when Sam unlocks the back door and quickly pushes him inside, Blaine realizes they're not even going to make it home.

* * *

**Happy birthday, Dana! **


End file.
